This is a National Stage entry under 35 U.S.C. § 371 of Application No. PCT/AU00/001180 filed Sep. 22, 2000, and the complete disclosure of which is incorporated into this application by reference.
This invention relates to carbon nanotube materials and processes for their preparation. In particular the invention relates to patterned aligned carbon nanotubes and to processes for their preparation which involve the use of a soft-lithographic technique. The invention also relates to the construction of various electronic and photonic devices from such materials for practical applications in many area including as electron field emitters, artificial actuators, chemical sensors, gas storages, molecular filtration membranes, energy absorbing materials, molecular transistors and other opto electronic devices.